Many vehicles today, including battery electric vehicles, include rechargeable energy storage systems (RESS) (for example, high voltage vehicle batteries) that provide energy for propulsion of the vehicle. However, an RESS can be affected by environmental temperatures after vehicle key-off. For example, the RESS may experience degradation after prolonged exposure to extreme cold temperatures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for managing RESS for vehicles, for example with respect to possible degradation from environmental temperatures. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.